


Fireworks at the sea

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [21]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Grizz and Natsu decide to go onboard a cruise boat for a date, Grizz unfortuanetly finds out a troubling fact about himself while on the boat. And the problem is water.





	1. Chapter 1

Grizz could hear a loud of splash of water sound off behind him. And to follow, the usual irritated growl from the brown bear beside him.  
Another fish that managed to swiftly escape.

After hearing a quiet silence fill the air after the growl, Grizz felt this was his chance now. Before another fish decided to swim along and distract him.

“Uh hey Natsu.” Grizz turned around to face the other.

“Hm?” Natsu grunted, not planning to turn around yet.

“I-I got us cruise tickets bro!” Grizz loudly announced with a wide grin, outstretching his paws wide for extra emphasis.  
Suddenly Natsu sharply whipped around to face the other. Was he serious? While he loved the Grizzly, he didn’t expect him to jump the gun and pull some surprise romantic thing like this?

“W-Wait? Really Grizz-San?!” His eyes widened and his mouth began to come agape.

Closing the others mouth with a paw he nodded happily, “Well yeah! I even managed to snag those dinnertime luxury tickets. Best part is that the cruise isn’t an over night one! We’ll be able to get home that night.”

“Wait Grizz-San…are you sure they’re okay with bears on their cruise?” Natsu asked, a nervous look appearing on his face.

“Well…they let a bear buy tickets? So I don’t see why they wouldn’t let rad guys like us on there!” Grizz cheesed before bring the other in close.

“Don’t worry Mr Natsu-Sama! I promise this will be a fun night!” Grizz smiled before forcefully nuzzling his cheek into the others.

Lightly pushing the other back he chuckled, a light blush filling his face.

“Okay Grizz-San, But we need someone to watch over Machi-Chan while we’re out. I…don’t exactly trust her home alone…” Natsu shamelessly admitted.

“Ah! I’ll just call Grizzly-San to watch over her!” Natsu said, beginning to go back to the shrine.

“Good idea bro! I’m gonna text Panpan and see if he could watch over her too.” Grizz said beginning to follow the brown bear.

After receiving a simple yes from Panda and a slightly agitated yes from Grizzly, the two separated to get ready for the date later tonight.

-

Natsu looked around in his closet., throwing old cub clothes aside he searched up and down the closet to find NOTHING.  
He guessed walking around naked all the time did have it’s drawbacks, considering he was going to this formal event as a naked bear.

With a huff he closed the closet door, before going to the living room to sit down.

Running into Machi on his way there, he suddenly remembered..he needed to tell her where they were going.

“Wait Machi!” He began, placing two paws on her shoulder to ground her.

“H-Huh? What is it Natsu?” Machi asked, looking at him in confusion. He seemed a bit tense.

“Mr Grizzly-San and Panda-Chan are watching you tonight.” Natsu explained to the girl, his stomach dropping as he saw her face contort into a frown.

“Natsu! I thought we were going to have a fun night at home tonight! I got the board games and everything! Where are you even going?” The young girl asked.

Natsu’s eyes widened and his heart rate spiked up for a second.  
He couldn’t just outright tell her he was leaving her to go on a cruise with Grizz. She wouldn’t talk to him for a good week if she knew that..

“I’m going out with Grizz-San.” He vaguely said, and watched as the girl’s face fell in defeat.  
Stroking one of her long pigtails she looked down before mumbling,  
“Okay Natsu…I understand..just be safe.”

Watching the girl head upstairs a bit solemn, the bear planned to follow her to ask what was wrong when he suddenly heard the door knock.

Going to the door and answering, he looked to see Grizz in a tux? Grizz actually had formal clothes?

“Hey Natsu are you ready to g-” Grizz cut himself off seeing the bear was still naked.

“Ah..should I give you more time to get ready?” Grizz asked.

A flat look spread on the brown bear’s face and he let out a light growl, “I’m ready.”  
He honestly wished he would have at least bought some fancy dress shoes back then, so he wouldn’t be in this situation now.

“You’re not gonna wear a suit?” Grizz asked, looking at the other surprised.

“I don’t have one.” Natsu responded sharp and to the point.

Grizz looked at the others embarrassed blush, the subtle frown on his face as he looked away.

With a sigh Grizz began to laugh.

Natsu looked at the other shocked, was he actually LAUGHING because he didn’t have some suit?

“Is that funny Grizz-San?” He asked, glowering over the other now.

“No! No! We’re still gonna have a good time! Suit or not! Just trust me and try to have fun okay?” Grizz said, looking up at the other with a hopeful grin.

Natsu looked down at the other, trying to keep his hard stoic face, but it instantly crumbled looking at his cheesy grin.

He hefted the other up, leaving them face to face with one another, “You’re lucky you have such a perfect personality.” He blushed before giving the other a quick peck on the lips, setting him back down afterwards.

“Alright bro off to the cruise thingy! We don’t wanna be late!” Grizz said, taking the others paw and beginning to go off to the train station.

Walking with the other he began walking to the train station.

After a good five minutes of walking with Grizz, Natsu groaned at the slow pace.

Getting on all fours the brown bear looked at Grizz, “Grizz-San get on my back and hold on tight.” He ordered.

“Oh okay? I don’t see how this is gonna get us there faster but…” Grizz mumbled, climbing on the others back and gripping on tight.

Quickly Grizz realized what Natsu meant by hold on tight as the bear began to zoom through the forest!  
Clutching tight to the others fur he shut his eyes the whole ride until he felt the bear stop.

“We’re here Grizz-San.” He said before Grizz practically fell of the other.

Giving a few gasps of relief from that eventful ride.  
It was like Natsu was the bear version of a car! He could’ve sworn there was some cars out there SLOWER than what he experienced.  
Getting on the train, they took it over to the destination.  
Fearfully looking over at the other humans surrounding him, he was ready to protect Grizz and himself in case any of them yelled bear and tried to attack out of fear and ignorance.

But QUICKLY he realized the humans didn’t even look at them? They possibly wouldn’t even care if Bigfoot himself was on here.  
All they wanted to do was get to wherever they needed to go.

Taking a deep sigh finally relaxing, he settled down in the seat next to Grizz. Lazily wrapping one paw behind him.

Grizz hummed, beginning to settle into his chest when suddenly he heard the bus screech to a stop. It was time for them to get off.

Managing to make it off the train and the cruise at a good time, Grizz gave a few excited whoo’s on the boat.

Joy overfilling his face, as he ran around random parts of the ship. The whole scenery and boat interior looked amazing!

Looking over at Natsu he saw the other was curiously looking overboard in the water.

“Grizz-San come over here! Check out this really cool water!”  
Excitedly going over to where he was, Grizz went next to him, peering his head over to look at the water beneath him.

Suddenly looking down, Grizz could feel his heart shift and his throat begin to close up, looking down at the dark water beneath him, an awry feeling of falling filled him and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and as the boat began to move, it only increased!

What was this feeling? Stepping inside the boat, he felt his body began to relax again.  
The first part of the night began well, Grizz got to eat the whole free cake due to Natsu finding the dessert revolting, mostly due to the icing.  
They got a complimentary rose bouquet, which Grizz gave most of to Natsu.

And the food they received wasn’t mediocre in quality, plus they received nice service from the workers.

But as the night was beginning to end, and the cruise was nearing it’s stop, Grizz and Natsu suddenly heard from the overhead, ‘All you lovebirds come on outside and view the grand finale firework show!’

Grizz gulped as he saw Natsu look at him with a happy face.

“Come on Grizz-San! I really wanna see this firework show!” Natsu said, grabbing the others paw.

“W-Wait Natsu-Sama! Can’t we just watch the firework show from the V.I.P seat window we got?” Grizz said with a nervous smile.

Natsu looked over at the other with a confused face, why would Grizz not want to come out and look at the grand finale?

“What? That’s Baka Grizz-San. Don’t be silly! Come on out with me so we can look at the fireworks.” He said going a bit softer now.

Sighing In defeat Grizz simply smiled before walking with him to the outside of the ship, this felt fine. He thought looking up at the beautiful dark purple sky.  
It really was getting late was it? Grizz thought as he suddenly heard the firework sound off, flying high in the sky before bursting in a colorful frenzy.

Watching the firework explode and make beautiful colors, all Grizz could do was stare in awe happily at first, close with Natsu until his eyes peered down into that vast deep black water and a wave of nausea and tension filled him again, causing him to lie his head down on the railing.

Noticing Grizz wasn’t close to him anymore, Natsu looked to his side to see his boyfriend clutching the rail with his head resting on it.

“Grizz-San? What’s wrong?” He asked, looking at the other with concern.

“Sea…Sickness..” Was All Grizz could mumble, beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

“Hm…” Natsu hummed in his usual gruff tone before picking the other up.

“I’ve seen enough fireworks Grizz-San, it’s time to go back in.” He said, before going inside and sitting him down in the VIP seat.

From there, they watched the fireworks erupt from there. And despite it being inside, it was still a pretty great show.

As the show ended and Grizz was slowly dozing off, Natsu suddenly felt the rumble of a Skype message on his tablet.

Pulling it out to look, he saw the simple notification on top.

‘New Picture sent by Motorcycle-Bear’

Opening it up, he looked to see a picture of Panda sleeping on Machi’s back as she slept across his lap.  
A simple red blanket draped over Panda.

With a message saying ‘Panda finally got her to go the hell to sleep.’


	2. From another Point of view (Machi Amayadori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After the exchange between them, Machi swore she could hear giggling? Before the front door was slammed shut.  
> He was gone. With no comfort. No love. Not even a pep talk to boost her up."

Currently, Machi lied in her room. Sadness beginning to just overflow in the young girl.  
Why did Natsu have to go off and cancel plans for HIM! Why would he just ditch me to leave me with two other bears!

Machi thought, tears beginning to overflow and stain her pillow.  
Quietly she expected for the brown bear to come up and talk to her, try to console and make her feel better.  
He usually always did this when she was sad or in distress.

But after a long silence, she soon heard the front door open instead, and another voice talking? That must have been this Grizz, Natsu was with.

After the exchange between them, Machi swore she could hear giggling? Before the front door was slammed shut.  
He was gone. With no comfort. No love. Not even a pep talk to boost her up.

At the realization, she tightly closed her eyes shut, tears burning her eyes as they fell down her face. Putting her face in the pillow she gave heavy sobs.

Why would he just leave like this? Was all she thought as she continued to cry.

But slowly the pain turned into bitterness as she thought with a frown, ‘I wish one of them would just get sick, so the date could be ruined…so they could feel just as bad as I do!’

Suddenly her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.   
Disgust couldn’t help but spread through her stomach. Why would she wish that on someone Natsu loves…or even worse Natsu?

Guilt at her thoughts began to fill Machi as she gave a low groan. Maybe a good nap would make me feel better? She thought beginning to settle in and doze off into sleep.

 

Stepping out of Grizzly’s car, Panda held two of the newest edition Magical Girl Z Manga in his paw.

Grizzly stepping out of the car after Panda, followed him inside.

“Hey Machi!” Panda began to call out several times as he walked throughout the house.

Going upstairs he looked to see the room with a sign that said Machi’s room.

The door to it was currently closed.

Opening the door it revealed a very distressed looking Machi. It didn’t look very good, in fact it almost reminded him of himself.

With a worried look he slowly stepped inside, Grizzly close behind him.

“Machi?” Panda softly said, getting closer to her.

Machi turned around to see Panda, mustering all her strength she forced a smile.

“Oh hey Panda-San! How are you?”

“I’m fine…I should ask the same? Have you been crying?” Panda said, pointing out the wet spots on her cheek.

“No no it’s okay! I just yawned…I’m okay I promise.” Machi replied, not daring to meet the bears gaze.

“Well…do you wanna read the new Magical Girl Z manga with me? I heard there’s a secret plot twist in this one!” Panda stretched a smile, trying his hardest to lighten the mood.

“No thank you Panda-San…I’m not in the mood to read any manga right now.” She quietly mumbled a bit, stroking one of her long pigtails now.

Panda looked down a bit awkwardly, dejected now as he placed the two Manga’s on the coffee table.

“Oy! Machi-Chan!” Grizzly sternly said, surprising Machi as she looked over at the other a bit wide eyed.

“Y-Yes?” She stuttered nervously.

“What’s really wrong with ya? No lying.” Grizzly squinted at the young girl, knowing all the little tricks she could possibly pull.

“Well…” Machi sighed, beginning to play with one of her pigtails out of nervousness.

“Natsu left to go on a date with Grizz….but I feel really bad because he canceled plans we had together tonight….we were gonna play this fun board game we usually play together.” Machi shyly admitted, expecting everyone to jump on her and tell her how wrong she is for feeling bad.

But in a twist, she only heard silence.

“We could always play that board game you and Natsu play with you if you really want?” Panda suggested with a smile.

“No! That board game is something special only me and Natsu do together! Only a thing between me and him!” She unintentionally hissed at the other bear.

Only to cover her mouth in shock as she saw Panda beginning to sternly look at her.

“Machi-Chan….since you don’t want to do the usual stuff with me…and you don’t want to do the board game thingy….we’re gonna do something new. Go get dressed.” Panda bluntly said before leaving, Grizzly following behind him.

Machi eyes widened and she quickly did as the bear said, putting on the clothes she got with Hibiki-Chan before going downstairs to meet with Panda.

“S-So….why did you make me dress up?” Machi asked, looking at the other confused. He held his usual happy face again?

“Because we’re having a fun night out in the city! We’re gonna go get a bite at the cafe, and then we can go fashion shopping so you can get some more clothes!

With a nod Machi began to go outside, and is Panda followed, Grizzly whispered to the bear, “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“Of course, she will be gaining some new experience by being out in the town.” Panda said with a smile, before going in the car with Machi.

From there the night was spent, going to eat Shirokuma cafe, luckily the cafe still being open by the time they got there, and Machi even suggesting herself they watch a movie! For once, Panda could see the girl was beginning to grow even happy now?  
She was smiling through the movie? And while they were at the cafe?  
But for Machi this was a different story. The girl was honestly throwing fake smiles all night to keep anyone from worrying, and while she did have a bit of fun she was still hurting a bit.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about Natsu and Grizz! It clouded her mind and now it was preventing her from having fun with these guys now.

Now she stood in a simple clothing store, not many people were roaming in the store thankfully so her anxiety didn’t peak.

Watching Grizzly look at headbands with Panda she let out a sigh before putting down the dress she was looking at.

Going outside, she walked on the boardwalk for some fresh air.   
Taking slow deep breaths, she wanted to gain a clear head.

Suddenly she heard a loud firework sound off, exploding and showing multiple colors in the sky.

Seeing the fireworks coming from a large cruise ship at dock!

Standing to watch the show, soon two forms caught her eyes and she looked to see NATSU on this boat! And with Grizz!

Childish anger began to brew again as she silently decided to stand here and wait until those two got off the boat, and give Natsu a piece of her mind!

But the more she waited, a feeling struck her heart…a question buzzing in her mind, ‘Is this right?’

Suddenly watching them again, she looked to see Grizz lie on the railing…looking miserable?

She looked over to see Natsu’s caring eyes go over and gently pick him up before taking him inside the boat…

Seeing Natsu and Grizz so close, and sharing a tender moment…watching the fireworks.

Tears couldn’t help but stream down her face as her chest hurt at the realization.

Things aren’t the same. Nor will things ever be the same.

Now as she stood there, she had a decision to make. Here and now.

Let go of her childish dependency on Natsu and grow up? Or stay here and satisfy her selfish wants?

With a clenched fist the answer became more and more apparent each second.

She needed to let go of this huge dependency on him….expecting him to always be there. Because tonight showed he won’t ALWAYS be there.  
She had to grow up and accept this.

Walking away from the ship, all her negative feelings of jealously were quickly beginning to fade. She couldn’t just hoard Natsu all to herself.

Looking to see the two bears in the clothes store, still trying clothes she couldn’t help but give a wistful smile.

They really sacrificed their time, and went out to make her happy? Appreciation for these two flowed inside her as she realized…besides thinking about this whole Natsu thing, she had FUN tonight!

In a CITY! And no one made fun of her or even gave a mean glare!   
Going to the two bears she tapped both on the shoulder.

“Hm Machi?” They both said, they were soon surprised with a hug by the girl.

“Thank you for doing this for me….do you think one day, we could play that board game I was planning to do tonight..just me, you, and Grizzly?”

“What?! I thought it was just a thing between you and Natsu?” Panda asked, looking at her surprised.

“No…..not anymore. I want to try something new.” She simply said before going to pick out clothes.

 

Getting home from being out, Machi let out a loud sigh of relief, placing the bags of clothes down as she began to lie down on the floor.

Quickly she was knocked out as she snoozed gently.

Lightly picking the girl up, Panda lied her down across his lap before also lying down on hear, using her back as a pillow as the two slept.

Seeing the cute scene, Grizzly quietly brought out his phone before taking a picture, sending it to Natsu over Skype, he figured this was something the brown bear needed to see.


End file.
